


Sangre en el pavimento

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jim comes back, Los detalles hacen la diferencia, M/M, Reichenbach, Suicidio, mormor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La última y la primera mañana de James Moriarty antes y después de Reichenbach. Ambos días se anudó la corbata fuertemente contra la garganta. En ambos momentos, no le importaba no respirar bien.</p><p>Ambos marcaban un antes y un después; tal como su respiración.</p><div class="center">
  <p>[Dos piezas sobre Jim Moriarty para <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine">Boyfrando</a>]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre en el pavimento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerQueenGelatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/gifts).



La mañana antes de morir por su propia mano no es demasiado diferente a las demás, piensa James con decepción. Todo es igual, el cielo nublado y la gente aburrida comenzando su día con la absurda y asfixiante monotonía de siempre, sin saber, sin conocer, sin vivir; simplemente existiendo en las rutinas de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez sin  _pensar_.

Aborrece aquello, las mentes absurdas de la gente que no hacen nada, que están tan debajo de él y no son competencia, no son nada. No lo orillaron a hacer esto, por supuesto que no (él es dueño de sus propias decisiones); sólo odia la humanidad, su incapacidad de abrir los ojos y ver, observar, analizar y pensar. Lo único que hacen es respirar, durante años, viendo como la vida se resbala de sus dedos sin aprovecharla.

Respirar es aburrido, tedioso. Horrible. Ha matado para tener un jadeo en la respiración, un suspiro, una emoción.

La mañana transcurre igual que siempre, sin brillo, en gris, con los bordes difuminándose rápidamente ante sus ojos.

Pero hoy, a pesar de todo, hay algo diferente. Una hermosura que se manifiesta al pensar que va a morir, una punzada de emoción al rozar con los dedos el arma que está en el cajón y que será la sorpresa preparada para Sherlock. Sonríe cuando la toma y la observa durante minutos incontables, los segundos arrastrándose sobre su piel fría, pálida de anticipación.

Es el único que sabe  _realmente_  lo que va a suceder hoy. El único que se alegra de su idea, de su caída y de su muerte.

Seguramente, también es el único que la nota y la siente hasta el punto de mirar en el espejo y sonreír ante sus ojos muertos.

Acomoda su corbata, la anuda más pequeño de lo acostumbrado. Hay un temblor pequeño en sus manos cuando la aprieta firmemente contra su cuello, cortando la respiración. ¿Así se siente la alegría? ¿La emoción de morir? Por el placer de hacerlo, mientras su fiel francotirador llega a buscarlo, vuelve a apretar el nudo contra su manzana de Adán, una, dos, tres veces; cada vez más fuerte que antes, cada vez con la misma punzada de alegría que no llega a sus ojos sin vida.

Es lo más cercano que ha sentido a una emoción completamente propia.

—Papá está listo —canta, mirándose una última vez en el espejo, escuchando como la puerta se abre.

Todo está listo, entonces.

Mientras guarda el arma en el bolsillo, piensa ausentemente si Moran notará el nudo tan apretado que le impide respirar como corresponde.

No lo hace. Él sonríe ante ello, eso significa que nadie lo notará.

Y que está preparado para el problema final.

**Author's Note:**

> Está basado en un comentario de una imagen de Jim en Reichenbach, cuando aparece un plano de él con la corbata y alguien hace la alusión de que el nudo es muy pequeño y está muy apretado; menciona que debió ser terrible para Jim levantarse esa mañana y prepararse. Aunque me decanto por la idea que no es así, sino que es emocionante. Porque va a morir, porque va a dar su último gran salto con honores y vivir como seguramente no lo ha hecho en años. Jim es un personaje complicado y estas partes, las últimas de él, son donde más se ve su carencia de humanidad y aburrimiento.
> 
> En fin, a Moni le gustó, así que me doy por satisfecha. Espero que a ustedes también c:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Cualquier comentario o crítica, se agradece también.


End file.
